


It's Sex, Not Mission Impossible

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asher is weak, Canon Compliant, Chris and Olivia aren't together, F/M, Fluff, I had to rewrite the last part because the archive ate it, Olivia is in denial, Tooth rotting cracky fluff, it's so bad i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: It's sex, not mission impossible. Or is it?Asher tries to woo Olivia.





	It's Sex, Not Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> May have two parts. Rating may change. Please see end of chapter notes I'm so mad.

* * *

Olivia looked around the cramped car, desperate to find her clothes.

"Where's my shirt?" She asked as she buckled her bra.

"Here," Asher sighed handing it to her.

"And my panties?"

"Right here," he smirked slipping them until his jeans pocket.

"Asher," she whined.

"You can get it from me next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"We've had this conversation before babe, how many times exactly?"

"Okay shut up. But I'm serious now, we really can't risk Layla or Jordan finding about this."

"They haven't and they won't. Relax," Asher assured her. "Besides, Layla is dating Spencer now isn't she?"

"You know she is," Olivia replied rolling her eyes. "That doesn't mean I get a pass to sleep around with her ex boyfriend. Especially when she's just forgiven me for doing exactly that when you two were together."

"You always liked me huh?" Asher asked with a grin.

"You're disgusting."

"Huh huh," he smirked leaning in and kissing her.

 "Okay now I need to go."

"Fine but one more time? It won't hurt."

"That's debatable but I guess you're right. This is the last time," Olivia scoffed climbing out of the car.

"I'll text you the details."

"It's sex, not mission impossible," she replied rolling her eyes as she walked off as if nothing happened.

* * *

A few days later Olivia got a text from Asher, which was weird because he was only sitting a few tables away from her on the quad.

**_I've gathered the details._ **

She looked up at him, making eye contact and gesturing for him to carry on with these mysterious details he'd mentioned.

**_My place 8 o'clock. Wear something nice._ **

She scoffed and resisted the urge to flip him off, he looked so smug over there smirking at her. So she reluctantly typed something back.

_**Define nice.** _

He read the message and his smirk became a full blown grin as he began typing.

_**Dress code is Mission Impossible formal.** _

Was she really going to go through with this madness? That was for her to know and for him to find out as she left him on read and went about her life as if nothing happened.

Olivia looked at herself in the full length mirror and sighed, she couldn't believe that she was going through with this. And no she didn't pick the most slinky black dress in her closet on purpose it was just there for a while and she didn't have anywhere else to wear it. She didn't do anything to her hair and refrained from wearing the red lipstick she slipped into her purse, she wasn't doing anything more to make him feel as if she was looking forward to it.

All she had left to do was sneak past Jordan and get into her car; she hated lying to him and he'd be sure to question her.

"Hey Liv that you?!" He called from the living room.

So close! Damn her loud shoes.

"Yea!" She answered.

"Pass me a soda?"

"Get it yourself."

"Oh come on Liv please? You're closer."

"Fine," she sighed walking into the kitchen and grabbing him the soda. "Here now bye."

"You're awfully dressed up where are you going?"

"It's an AA thing," she lied shrugging.

"Oh, okay have fun."

"I'll try," she replied with a small smile. "Bye."

Olivia sat in her car for a good ten minutes before even checking the time. It was 8:15 and she was parked on Asher's curb like a weirdo, she was shocked no one had called the cops yet. She toyed with the tube of red lip gloss in her hands before caving and opening it, swiping the wand across her lips. She could smell the cherry scent resting comfortably on her lips and knew Asher would probably be tasting it in a matter of minutes; if she decided to leave the car of course.

Driving off would be easy. She'd just need to do what she did to get there but in the opposite direction. But no, Asher would keep hounding her wouldn't he? There was only one way to end their involvement and that was to get up and go into the house. She'd be fine.

So she did. She got up and beeped the car shut. Why were her palms sweaty she thought as she rang the doorbell and tapped her foot impatiently, she was starting to feel nauseous. Why was she starting to feel nauseous? They'd done this before and she was grateful that this would be the last time wasn't she? But they'd never done it at the other's house, or anywhere besides his car which typically smelt like beer and his gym bag.

This wait was becoming agonising so she rang the doorbell yet again and was this time greeted with the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Finally she thought as Asher opened the door.

"Took you long e-" the rest of her statement caught in her throat as she takes her eyes up his body.

He'd clearly taken this theme night very seriously.

"What? Nothing to say?"

"You look nice," she admitted.

"Thanks... I know the last time you saw me in a suit didn't go over well so I thought I'd redeem myself."

"It'll take more than a suit and a charming smile to get you redemption though."

"I know. C'mon," he replied taking her hand and leading her in. "I thought I'd start with dinner."

"Asher, this feels a lot like a date," Olivia pointed out as he led her to the candlelit table.

"It can be anything you want it to be," Asher answered smoothly as he helped her get seated.

"Where'd you order this from?" Olivia asked with a smile as he put the plate of spaghetti in front of her.

"I cooked it myself."

"You cooked? Yea I doubt it."

"I still have the Tasty and Binging with Babish tabs that I used to cross reference open. I did the dishes while you sat in your car for fifteen minutes."

"It was not fifteen minutes," she scoffed.

"Sure," he smirked at her from across the table. "Try it."

"Before I do, asking me to dress up just so I could come over and eat pasta is so extra."

"If you wanna take the dress off I won't object."

"I'll pass, I'm not wearing a bra," she smirked as she ate a forkful of the spaghetti.

"Like I said, you'll hear no objection."

"Shut up," she spoke using her hand to shield her full mouth as she tried not to laugh.

He grinned at her reaction and began eating his pasta knowing that the amount of garlic wouldn't be an issue if they both ate it. 

"Okay, it's good," she smiled. "But mine's better."

"Well maybe you can cook it for me," Asher shrugged.

"Yea maybe. Don't get your hopes up."

"Okay," he smiled using his napkin to wipe away a stray bit of sauce from her chin. "You look beautiful by the way."

Olivia turned away and bit her lip to hide her smile, he was really wearing her down wasn't he?

"I have a confession to make... I know I said I want our last time to be special but I really wanted to show you that I can be a good guy for you..."

"Asher, I know that you can be a good guy. You were great to Layla... I just think that us doing anything is a betrayal and I don't wanna lose my relationship with her."

"I understand, but you make me want to be better you know, you've been an amazing friend and I want more."

"I can't say I don't feel the same because you make me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time.... But I just- I can't risk this."

"Well, no one's suspected anything yet."

"What are you suggesting?" Olivia asked quirking a brow.

"Be my girl, in secret."

"You know how much I hate lying, Asher."

"Almost as much as you love hooking up with me. Don't even try to deny it."

"I-"

"You like me, I like you. We hide to protect everyone's feelings then when the time's right we tell them."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"I knew you liked me," he teased, stealing a kiss.

"Okay shut up," Olivia chuckled pulling him closer by his blazer and deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> What the ever living hell- a huge chunk of the work is missing, the changes I made to the summary and notes are gone. Wtf-


End file.
